tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Recent history
This is a timeline of the . * : terrorists crash planes into the twin towers of the in , and in . A fourth plane is downed on the outskirts of Nearly 3,000 people die in the attacks. * hit the western state of , India, leaving at least 30,000 dead. *The is declared by President Bush, in response to . *The and topples the . The result is a * founded. *During an the government effectively for twelve months which and President 's resignation from office. *President of the is impeached. * introduces the first . * : China became a member of the World Trade Organization. * . * in the n state of leave 1,044 dead. *Israel starts in the West Bank in response to a wave of . *Construction of the begins. *Chechen rebels in Moscow. *America demands . * is established. ends. * . *Independence of . * begins. * win the in Korea & Japan *The United States and topples , triggering and an . * begins. *The is completed. * ends with more than 5 million dead. * ends. * is . * in *The last is made in Brazil, after 65 years in production. * and incorporates most of former Eastern Bloc. * formed by . * formed. * . *The is the deadliest American battle since Vietnam, killing 95 troops. * in . * . * occurs in , leading to the deaths of 230,000. * . *First surface images of 's moon . * end military campaign in Northern Ireland. * on . * becomes Germany's first woman . * in . * ends. * . * in triggered by the . * ends. * kills 1,836 people in the (particularly in , ). *80,000 are killed in in . *The comes into effect. * becomes . * becomes Pope. * discovers . * formed by , and . *Independence of . * . * . * ends the . * becomes President of , and thus Africa's first elected female head of state. *The creates , and excludes from the list. * . *The , the Yangtze , becomes . * is launched. *Former Russian security agent in the UK. * in crushed by ruling junta. * and help trigger . * . * becomes . * ends. *Introduction of the . * . *Stock markets around the world. *End of Monarchy in . * is elected as . * kills 133,000 in . begins. * . * , to mixed reaction. * - Iraqi forces crack down on 's Mahdi forces in Basra and Sadr City. * . *The is completed as the world's largest and most powerful . * is launched. * ends; continues. * ends. * begin in Iran. * ends. * rebellion begins in Nigeria. * in , the world's tallest , is completed. * officially ends. *Formation of economic bloc. * ratified. *After the , becomes . * is elected as the . *A in kills 230,000. *The threat of triggers the and 's . *The occurs in the . * the island of . * is released from house arrest. * . * triggered by of on December 17, 2010 in . * . * . *The President of Poland, , is among 96 killed when their airplane in Smolensk on April 10. *The located in opened to the public and stood as the , standing at 829.8 m (2,722 ft). * is elected as the first female president of . *The is introduced. * is launched *Independence of . *Snapchat launched. * : , follow, as well as , and protests in several other Arab countries. * begins. * . * inspires worldwide protests. * . *A in triggers a tsunami and the . * The , the world's longest, opens in China. * ends with the arrest of former president . * . * . *Bombings occur . * reaches . * , kill roughly 2500 people. * by in Pakistan. * * , the declares an independent state. * i President steps down. * leads to the death of US ambassador . * , , departs; succeeds him. *The is discovered. *Vladimir Putin is elected president of Russia for the third time. * kills 209 people in North America, while kills over 1,600 in the . *Skydiver becomes the first person to . * in the . * agrees to extend the until 2020. * launches against the -governed . * . *The US rover, Curiosity, takes a selfie on Mars * . * . * . *The French military intervenes in the . * . * and becomes Pope. * in . *The in . * releases classified documents concerning . * . * becomes a member of the . *The protest begins in . * is blamed on President . * kills nearly 6,150 people in the and . * . becomes . *End of . * . * occurs in West Africa, infecting nearly 30,000 people and resulting in the deaths of 11,000+. * protest in Ukraine sparks a and the overthrow of , leading to Russia's and the . * disappears from radar while en route to Beijing from Kuala Lumpur on March 8. There were 239 people on board. *A in Thailand overthrows the caretaker government. *King of Spain abdicates; his son becomes . * crashes into the Java Sea, while is shot down over Ukraine and is downed in . * over 130 students in . * launches on the in response to , leading to the deaths of 71 Israelis and 2100 Palestinians. * begins , leading to by a US-led coalition. * begins. *The 's probe becomes the first to successfully land on . *The of African-American teenager Michael Brown by police leads to in . *Five countries form the . * in . * perpetrates in , and allies itself with . * perpetrates a in , killing 148. * , triggering by . * kills over 10,000 people. * claims responsibility for the in , the , , the in , multiple bombings in and a massacre in , as well as over Egypt. They also inspire a . * in the . *The heads of and , while the and resume diplomatic relations. * to lower . * is found on . *First close-up images of and . * . * . * . * is linked to a cluster of cases of . *The lifts sanctions on in recognition of its dismantling of its . * claims responsibility for , at 's and car ramming attacks in and . *The , the world's longest , is completed. *The people of the vote narrowly to ; becomes . * is . *The n government signs a with despite losing . *The , , is impeached. *The government of Turkey begins a in reaction to a . * becomes , and initiates . * , the Russian Ambassador to Turkey, at an art exhibition in Ankara. *Detection of s by confirmed. * kills 29 people. *A shooter at a gay nightclub in . * . * . *Tensions between and the escalate as the country and conducts . The UN responds with a wave of export sanctions. *A at an concert in kills 22 people and injures over 500. * (ISIL) launch in , destroy the in , and , but are declared defeated in Iraq by the end of the year. *A targeting in is declared by the . *A on October 14 kills 500+ people and injures 316. It is one of the deadliest terrorist attacks in modern history. * kills 90 and becomes the costliest hurricane in US history, while kills 134, and kills 94. *Two earthquakes strike Mexico on and , killing more than 350. * from Iraq and , respectively. Catalonia is not recognised, and . * is ousted in a , while is declared guilty of genocide. *The city of is protesting the removal of statues throughout the US. During the event, a white supremacist rams his car into a crowd of counter-protesters, injuring 19 and killing one. * * against lead to a from within and other areas of primarily the English-speaking world. * in London kills 72 and injures 70. * , the first known , is identified. * , while 70 die in , triggering a against . * The first monkeys are d, and first genetically modified humans reported, in China. * resigns as ; becomes President. becomes . * Four people are poisoned, one to death, in and , England in a suspected Russian assassination attempt. The British government responds by leading the international expulsion of 153 Russian diplomats. * occurs in 900 locations worldwide in response to the . * The becomes . * becomes the first opposition party to assume power in since independence. * The first summit between and the first ever crossing of the by a North Korean leader occur. * Twenty-year formally ends. * becomes 's largest sustained period of civil unrest since 1968. * strike , killing nearly 3000 people. * Exiled journalist is inside the Saudi consulate in Istanbul, triggering a diplomatic crisis for Saudi Arabia. * triggers martial law in . * and reach a historic agreement in the , in which the former is renamed in 2019 to the 'Republic of North Macedonia'. *China's votes to abolish presidential , allowing to . Xi is also the , the without term limits. * strikes south central with a magnitude of 7.0. * Start of the global movement . }} Category:Timeline